Many approaches have been used for characterizing objects in images for a variety of implementations. For example, objects in images may be desirably counted or otherwise characterized without necessarily involving human interaction.
In some applications, it can be desirable to characterize a number, shape, size or other aspect of plants, as may be useful for agricultural implementations. For instance, it can be desirable to field test agricultural products for several growing cycles to determine the yield and stability of a desired phenotypic trait. This can be a very costly and time-consuming process, as accurately characterizing aspects of objects can be difficult and may require human intervention or otherwise be difficult to automate.
Accordingly, it can be challenging to characterize objects, such as to acquire extensive phenotypic data early in the development process of agricultural products, in order to maximize the ability to achieve successful field trials. These and other matters have presented challenges to object characterization, for a variety of applications.